


“I love serial killers but I don’t love this one”

by amithegamer1, TNTXCXL



Category: DC Extended Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNTXCXL/pseuds/TNTXCXL
Summary: This Story Tells A Story about a little girl When she was younger her parents were murdered by an local serial killer, When she was growing up she studied them, every inch.She became a police officer and moved up to an detective to find justice for her parents murder but then her story tips didn't add up, she didn't  know what to do.But One Thing She Did Know Was that She was Gonna Get Justice For Her Parents.You Wonder How This All Happened?, Cause Join Us On This Adventure..I'm sure you'll enjoy! 😉
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi, Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Earth X Leonard “Leo” Snart/Gary Green, Gideon/Rip Hunter, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_ "What's wrong munchkin?" her father's asks as him tucked her into bed. _

_ "Can I ask you a question?" She asks sitting up so she can look at her dad. _

_ "Sure you can ask me everything" he says with an smile causing Ava to smile back. _

_ "What if you dying and I'm still here?" She asks, surprising the man. _

_ "Why you ask that?" _

_ "It just...I had a bad dream the other night and I just...I don't know," she says as she started playing with her fingers as her dad chuckles at the obvious habit from her mother. _

_ he sighs and sadly smiles "then you'll be all grown up... and you won't need me" he says as he watch Ava shake her head and look up at him. _

_ "I think I'll always need you" she says causing her dad to smile. _

_ "Alright munchkin, you ready for bed now?" He asks as she nods. _

_ "Good night, baby girl" he says as he kissed her temple before moving to the door. _

_ "I love you, daddy," she says as she goes to sleep. _

_ "I love you too" he says with a smile before leaving the room. _

"Detective! Detective Sharpe!" She heard going snapped out of her thoughts she looked up to be faced with a man, it's Gary.

"Sorry Gary what's up?" She asks shaking her head before looking at the man.

"Captain Hunter, would like to talk with you" he says causing the woman to look at him confused.

"I think it's about what happened on the field"

"Oh" she says as the man nods and she stands up and moves away from her desk.

"You got this," he says not really boosting up her energy but she just gave him a small smile before walking to her captain's office.

"Sir?" She says causing the man to look up.

"Good your finally here" he says standing up from his desk.

"I would like you to meet someone" he says causing Ava to tilt her head in confusion.

"Sara Lance," he says, as Ava finally noticed the blonde in the room.

"Nice meet to you," Sara says, holding out her hand, as the blonde looks at the Captain.

"She's your new partner," Rip says, as Ava nods, not minding the blonde's hand.

"Oh nice to meet you too?" Ava says, looking at her before turning her attention back to Rip.

"Okay..." Sara says, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I thought my partner would be West?"

"She's working with Allen," Rip says, as Ava nods.

"Oh?" Ava says, with a smile, as Rip chuckles, and shakes his head.

"Yeah Joe said don't talk about it but I think that's little worth talking about," Rip says, as Ava nods, 

"Is that all you need?" Ava asks, as Rip nods, Rip sighs as he watch Ava leave, before turning to Sara.

"Don't take as offensive she does that a lot," he says, causing Sara to nod.

"You just have to get to know her she will ease up," Rip explains, as Sara sighs.

"Your going to be on the SVU they called their self’s the legends," Rip says, as Sara nods.

"Follow me," he says, walking out his office, as Sara follows him.

As she walked out, she saw a man staring at her, he has brown hair and glasses, and a wide smile, she shakes her head before looking at the empty desk.

"That's your desk," Rip says, causing Sara to look at him, and nods.

"Who is that?" Sara asks, looking at the man, causing Rip to turn around and look at the man.

"Oh him that's one of the newest officers," Rip says, as Sara tilts her head.

"Officer Green is quite the weirds man I know and I'm saying that I worked in SVU," Rip says, as Sara nods.

"If he makes you uncomfortable it's normal he does that to everyone," Rip says, as Sara hummed, and looked at her partner desk, she saw a photo it was her, a brunette, and Officer Green.

"It looks like he's good friends with pantsuit," Sara says, as Rip looked at the photo.

"you have to get to know him," Rip says, as Sara nods.

"Who's the brunette?" Sara asks.

"Your gonna her meet soon," Rip says, not looking at her, as the elevator door ding.

"Follow me," Rip says, walking in the elevator, Sara nods and follows him.

When they got down to the floor, and the doors opened, she found computers set up, and she saw three man agreement about what sounds like Star Wars, and a bald man drinking a beer, when she saw the two women making out, she quickly looked at the people on the couch.

It was her partner, but she's now wearing a blue softball hoodie. As a brunette plays Mario cart with her but it's not the brunette from the photo, the brunette from the photo is sitting behind her playing with the blonde's hair.

As Rip clears his throat causing the team looks at him. “Legends,” Rip says, as the brunette pauses the game and stands up, as the rest of the team did the same thing.

“Detectives,” Rip says.

“Captain,” the legends says.

“This is Sara Lance she is a new member of SVU and Ava’s partner,”

“ooooo,” the three man says, as Ava rolls her eyes.

“Shut up,” Ava says, as the woman who was making out with the other woman, who likes a lot like the brunette who was playing the game, moves by the blonde.

“What the hell?” the brunette says, looking at the blonde’s hair.

“Look I tried,” the brunette from the picture says, as the other brunette starts untangling the blonde’s hair, as Rip rolls his eyes, with a smile.

“Introduction yourselfs,” Rip says, as the team nods.

“My name is Detective Palmer but you can Ray,” The guy known as Ray says, as Sara nods.

“I am Detective Heywood and this is Detective Tomaz I’m known as Nate and he is Behrad,” Nate says, as Sara nods again.

“I’m Detective Jiwe this is Detective Rory I’m known as Charlie and he’s known as Mick,” Charlie says, as Mick grunts, as she looked at the brunettes.

“Detective Tomaz,” The two brunette says, as Sara tilts her head.

“I’m Zari this is my twin Adrianna,” Zari says, as Adrianna smiles.

“I’m the D.A. Drahk,” Nora says, as Sara eyes widen.

“Drahk? Damien Drahk’s daughter?” Sara asks, as Nora sighs.

“You know my father?” Nora asks, as Sara sighs.

“Yeah he kidnapped my sister and almost killed her,” Sara says, as Nora give a silence sorry.

“Well I’m known as Nora,” Nora says, as Ava smirks.

“Alright Eleanor,” Ava says, as Nora roll her eyes, and hits Ava on the arm.

“You already know me I’m Detective Sharpe I’m known as-” Ava says, before getting cut off.

“Ava,” The team says, as Ava roll her eyes.

“Y’all annoying,” Ava says, as the legends laughs.

“Where’s Gideon?” Rip asks, as the team smirk.

“Not like that,” Rip says, defends.

“I believe you just like I believe Ava didn’t sleep with Adrianna,” Mick says, as the team gasps, and Ava and Adrianna's eyes widened.

“What?!” The team says, shocking everyone.

“I- when did you find that out?” Ava asks, not even trying to explain herself.

“Look I’m a detective I see things,” Mick says, as Ava roll her eyes.

“And that Halloween night you guys both left then Nora said Adrianna smelled like sex and you blushed,” Mick says, as Adrianna huffed.

“You slept with Ava,” Charlie says, as Adrianna roll her eyes.

“And you slept with Behrad,” Adrianna says, as Rip clears his throat.

“Gideon...Gideon right?” Rip says, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah Gideon uh...” Nora says, trailing off.

“went to the hospital to talk to Amaya,” Nate says, timing in, as Ray nods.

“Yeah I believe so,” Ray says, as Sara tilts her head.

“Welcome to the family,” Behrad says, as Sara forced a smile.

_ What a weird family... _

  
  
  



	2. Ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all hang out, Sara and Ava ain’t starting off well...

_ Ava laughed loudly as her and her parents sat down watching her favorite movie. _

_ "Come On Aves, We've watched this a million times!" Ava's Father spoke making her look at him, before sitting up as He sat next to her and her mom.  _

_ "I know daddy, but it's my favorite!" Ava told him, He pursed his lips at her. "Leave her alone Babe!, Let Her watch the movie...What harm could it do?" Her mother said, making her father look at her. _

_ "Fine!..Only If.." He paused, looking back at Ava as A Smile crept upon his face. "She could survive the tickle monster!" He said, picking up Ava and starting to tickle her. Ava's laughs echoed the room. _

_ "Haha!" She laughed loudly, on the urge of tears. "Mommy Help!" She yelled making her mother smile at her. _

_ "No..I think Ima join in Daddy seeing if you could survive the tickle monster!" She said, smiling starting to tickle her. _

_ "Nooo!!"  _

Ava smiled, staring into the distance. She chuckled shaking her head, She missed her parents badly. Bet, If She ever found who killed her parents...They wouldn't live to see another day.

"Sharpe!" Somebody yelled her voice, catching her attention and knocking her out of her thoughts.

She turned to see who it was, It was Nate. She softly smiled at him as He sat down beside her.

"Me and The Crew are going out later to the bar, Wanna join us?" He asked her, She looked at him skeptically...Should She Go?, I mean what harm could it do?

"Sure!" She chirped, making him smile. "Okay! I'll see you at 7!" He told her, standing up. She nodded with a smile as He walked away before It vanished, turning her attention to the barely even started pile of work on her desk.

It was 3:00, So She had 4 more hours until the bar meet up so She got to work. Time Flew By Past, Her Alarm went off as The Night sky Dimmed.

She jumped up, slightly alarmed by her alarm before looking at her watch. It was 7:00. "I guess, It's time to go," Ava mumbled as She stood up, grabbing all her stuff.

Soon She made it to the Bar, When She walked in her eyes trailed the room. She had gotten a weird vibe but brushed it off. Soon She saw Nate wave his head, inviting her over with a huge smile.

She smiled back as She walked over, "Hey Sharpe!" He said, pulling her into a tight embrace. She stood there frozen before hugging him back.

She pulled away with a soft smile. "Hey." She greeted, dryly. He gave her a look before brushing it off with a smile.

"Hey Charlie, Mick." She greeted, as She sat down. Charlie waved at her as Mick gave her a simple head nod.

Through out the night, They laughed and joked and drank. "Ha! You remember that time Nate tried to ask out that girl?" Ava said, making Charlie laugh as Nate embarrassingly sunk in his seat. "Lord! Please don't!" Nate begged as Mick chuckled.

"She'd rather have me than a Wimp." He chirped making Nate give him the side-eye. Suddenly Nate's food rang making him check it.

"I'll be right back!" He said, standing up. "Wimp," Mick mumbled as He walked away, making Ava give him a side-eye. 

"Mick!" She snapped at him, He turned to her before downing his drink. "I'm not lying, He needs to toughen up." Mick spat, as He grabbed a drink from the tray as a waiter walked past.

"The Goof Ball's Alright!, Everybody needs someone like him." Charlie spoke, making Ava cut her eyes at her as Mick nodded slowly in agreement.

"If We Didn't have a wimp like him, Who else would we make fun of?" She asked, making Sara think. "See, She gets me," Mick said, downing his drink.

"Everyone! Look who's here!" They heard Nate say walking over making them turn their heads. He was walking with some blond. Ava tilted her head at her.

"Everyone, This Is Sara..I believe Everyone met her yesterday." He said, Ava stared at her reminiscing yesterday. She pursed her lips at her.

"Oh..Her." Ava spat out making Sara give her a look before her face curved into a goofy smile.

"Oh, Me." She said, teasingly making Ava roll her eyes. "I feel like there's hatred between the gals," Charlie spoke, as Mick nodded in agreement.

"Anyways.." Nate blurted, wanting to end this little fight that He could feel about to happen. Ava pursed her lips at Sara before looking away.

Sara smiled cockily before sitting down next to Ava. "Anyways, I'm Sara Lance..You?" Sara spoke, Charlie gave her a gentle smile. 

"Charlie." She spoke, with her British accent. "Well, you already know me," Nate spoke, She let out a chuckle and a head nod.

"Mick." Mick spoke, before taking his drink to the head. She smiled at him, liking his vibe. 

"And That's Ava." Nate blurted, making Ava lift her head from her drink. She hummed, in confusion. "Oh, I know Ava." She said, making her roll her eyes.

She mumbled something under her breath. "Hm?, Whatchu say?'..Couldn't hear you," Sara said, teasingly pissing Ava off. She was about to do something until Mick grab her.

"Chill It, HotCakes." He told her, making Ava cut her eyes at Sara as She held a devilish grin before sipping her liquor.

"I hate her." Ava spat out, making Nate chuckle. "You'll get to love her soon, Just warm up to her. I promise you'll love her!" Nate chirped, She pursed her lips at them shaking her head.

"Pssh, Never." She scoffed, shaking her head. How could She love a girl like that? So Pretty and Cute yet so Evil and Annoying. She couldn't imagine herself with somebody like her. 

"I would never date someone like her." She muttered making Charlie give her a 'yeah, ok.' Look before Ava sipped her drink...She could never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —————————————  
> Hope You Enjoyed!  
> ~ OFFICALTWINUSA


End file.
